Building a Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Let's Put Our Feelings on The Table," by BaronessBlixen, written by permission. At Roz's suggestion, Daphne tries to thank Niles for allowing her to keep the coffee table she loves so much. But sometimes words can say much more than any romantic gesture. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for writing "Let's Put Our Feelings on The Table," and allowing me to continue it. This was a little idea that occurred to me as I read her story. I just thought perhaps I could make it a little bit more melt-worthy! :)

Daphne was glad that Niles would be gone this evening at a wine club event. She and Roz hadn't had much time together lately, with her moving into Niles' apartment, and Roz's usual active social life. But tonight, they were planning to eat ice cream while having a romantic movie marathon. They'd just come from the local Blockbuster and were about to enter Niles' apartment. Daphne took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was now _her_ home, too. It felt so strange to think that, after spending so many years with nothing but a small bedroom at Dr. Crane's to call her own.

Daphne opened the door, and Roz walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow."

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked.

"That." Roz pointed to the coffee table. "What _is_ it?"

"That's me coffee table, from my first flat in London. I know it sounds silly, but it was the first thing I bought with me own money after I moved out. I never had room for it at Dr. Crane's, but I missed it all these years."

"Niles loves you," Roz said bluntly.

"Of course he does, Roz. That's why he asked me to move in."

"No, Daphne, I mean, he _really_ loves you. Any man who'd allow _that_ in his living room has got to be in love!"

"Are you calling me coffee table ugly?" Daphne was appalled. Roz was always known for speaking her mind, but the words hurt nonetheless.

"All I'm saying is, this doesn't really fit in with Niles' décor. But he obviously wants you to be happy. I've gotta tell you, I'm a little bit jealous." Roz took a seat on the fainting couch.

Now Daphne was even more surprised. Roz, who could have practically any man she wanted, was jealous of her?

"No guy has ever done this for me. Niles is trying to build a future with you." Roz looked at her lap, a bit embarrassed to be revealing something so personal.

Daphne sat beside her friend, squeezing her hand. "Oh, Roz. I saw Niles practically every day for seven years, and I had no idea that he was in love with me! You just never know what could happen."

Roz smiled, grateful she had a friend like Daphne. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. But, seriously, Niles letting you keep this is a big deal. You should find some way to thank him."

"Believe me, Roz, I have." She gave her friend a knowing wink.

"For once, I wasn't thinking about sex," Roz said with a laugh. "What I mean is, what did Niles do with his stuff when you brought yours in?"

Daphne shrugged. "I guess he put it in the attic. Or in storage. Why?"

"Well, maybe we could find a way to put some of it back. He kind of deserves it, don't you think?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She hated the idea of invading Niles' privacy in this way. But, on the other hand, he was always doing special things for her, just to let her know she was loved. Maybe it was time she returned the favor.

Half an hour later, Roz and Daphne were digging through the small attic space above Niles' apartment. There wasn't much here, except for dust, and a lot of old books. But then, Daphne came upon something that took her by surprise. It was a stack of papers from Niles' school days. There were awards and plaques of his many achievements. What were they doing up here, hidden away in a cardboard box? Suddenly, Daphne knew what she needed to do.

After a quick trip to a local craft store, Roz and Daphne had what they needed. They went to work immediately, carefully framing the photographs and certificates one by one. They hung a few on the walls, but the most important ones were placed right on the very coffee table that Daphne loved so much.

When the work was over, Daphne hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you."

Roz smiled. "No problem. Just because I can't find a guy who loves me doesn't mean I can't help you with _your_ relationship."

"Now, Roz, let's not start that again!" Daphne said. She checked her watch. It was almost time for Niles to return from his outing. "It's getting rather late."

"I get the hint. Just call me tomorrow with all the details, OK?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "All right. Just get out of here before he comes back!"

Roz left then, but Daphne was not alone for long. The door opened, and almost as soon as Niles entered, Daphne was in his arms. He was not prepared, and the wind was nearly knocked out of him.

"Daphne, what's the matter?" She had never hugged him this tightly before. "Did something happen with Roz?"

Daphne let him go then, touched beyond words that he would be so concerned about her. "No. It's just -"

At that moment, Niles saw what she and Roz had done. "Where did you find all of this?" he asked in amazement.

"We went up into the attic. Roz told me that no man has ever done anything as wonderful as what you did for me." When he continued to look at her in confusion, she explained. "The coffee table. I know you think it's hideous, but you still let me keep it."

Niles reached out to caress her cheek. "Well, you did have to leave a place you've lived in for the past nine years. I just didn't want you to regret moving in here. I want to start a life with you, Daphne, and I want you to be happy."

Daphne felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I am happy, Niles. I want to have a life with you, too. I love this old coffee table, but we can put it away somewhere if you like. I don't need to see it every day to remember how much it means to me. If we're going to live together, we've got to be able to compromise."

Niles had always known he wanted to be with Daphne forever. He might've even proposed to her the very night they met, had things been different. But he'd hesitated to mention this to her, not wanting to scare her off. He was deeply touched that Daphne would go to such lengths to make him happy and show how proud of him she was. No woman had ever done anything like this before.

As wonderful as her gesture was, it was her words which made him want to hold her and never let go. Because they were a gift, something he'd been praying for for years: a future with Daphne, the woman he loved.

**The End**


End file.
